Dinner with Walter 'O Brien
by blackindigocat
Summary: Walter and Paige have a very obvious connection, so Walter goes on the limb and asks her to dinner.


Walter had just asked Paige out to dinner and she'd accepted:

He continued to groom himself staring into the bathroom mirror, fixing his dark brown curls. He wore a tux like the one he'd worn when he danced with Paige for the very first time. It didn't take a genius to notice there was something between them so, he'd went on the limb. He adjusted his tie and dress-shirt a final time then stepped out of the bathroom. Walter headed downstairs to see Paige standing at the door. "You ready?" she asked.

"Whenever you are." Walter replied.

Walter let Paige's arm interlock with his. As Paige struggled not trip over her blue satin gown Walter put his hand on her back. They got to Paige's car, since Walter's was broken again and Walter offered to drive. Paige agreed and sat down in the passenger seat next to him. It took about ten minutes with the busy L.A traffic to arrive at the restaurant St. Jean, an elegant French place Walter had selected. Walter parked her car and open the door for Paige who took his hand as she stepped out. Once more, they interlocked arms and entered the restaurant. Walter lead Paige over the to the receptionist. "Last name?"

"O'Brien." Walter replied, he'd reserved a seat under his last name as if Paige and him were a couple, like the first time, when they'd attended Lebeaux's charity ball, except this time they were.

"Right this way Sir and Madame." Replied the receptionist who lead Walter and Paige through the dinning room. They entered into a private room with a little table surrounded by an empty floor, a dance floor perhaps. On the table there was a flower vase and candle. Walter pulled out Paige's chair and let her sit down, taking her jacket and draping it over her chair. Walter walked over to his seat and sat down. "Dinner's on me." he replied.

Paige grinned. "Thank you Walt." she whispered. They both took their menu's and observed them until Walter summoned the waiter. Àre you ready to order?" he asked

"Yes, to start, I'd like la Salade Greenskeeper and then the L'Agneau en Sauce aux Canneberges." Walter replied struggling with his French to which Paige giggled.

"And you Madame?" The waiter asked.

"I'll just have what he's having." Paige replied.

"How would you like your lamb prepared?"

"Medium!" They both said in sync and Walter took Paige's hand. "Medium." he replied quietly

"Any drinks?"

"Yes, we'll have the Chardonnay." Walter replied. The waiter nodded his head. After scribbling down some notes he walked away.

"Walt, isn't that the most expensive thing on the wines list?"

"Anything for you love." he replied leaning in to kiss Paige's hand which lay on the table. She blushed and grinned. "So how have you liked working for the team?" Walter asked her.

"I love it" she answered, "And so does Ralph."

"And we love Ralph." Walter replied.

"I thought you didn't do fancy dinners as they were "inefficient"."

"I'd consider this more of a date than a fancy dinner, wouldn't you?" Walter replied smiling. Outside the room, a pianist began to play a waltz by Chopin. Walter stood up and took Paige's hand. "Care to dance?" he asked her. Paige stood up and grinned. He lead her to away from the table and grabbed both her hands. They waltzed back and forth "Four beats per." Walter whispered. He held her back and she held his waist, their noses touched when she laughed. He held her close like the first time they'd danced but tonight there was no time limit. He kept holding her and kept dancing, even once the music had stopped. Eventually, Walter decided to take Paige back to their table. He pulled out her chair once more and let her sit then proceeded to sit in his own. "Oh Walt, I never knew you were such the romantic."

"Neither did I." He whispered. The waiter brought the wine to their table. Paige poured herself a glass and took a small sip. Walter took a glass as well. "Cheers." he replied lifting his glass to her's. "Cheers" she replied back. Their glasses clinked together and some wine spilled on Paige's blue dress, she just laughed, taking another sip.

Soon the waiter came with their salads placing one in front of Paige the other in front of Walter. Paige ate her salad nimbly and slowly. With each bite her taste buds were on fire! The dressing was the best dressing she'd ever tasted. Upon finishing she whispered "That was amazing."

"It was, wasn't it?" Walter replied. The waiter came again and took their plates. He arrived at their table again minutes later with the lamb. It was a small piece of lamb, gently drizzled in cranberry sauce alongside asparagus and fingerling potatoes. Paige took a bite and her taste buds exploded. It was the greatest thing she'd ever tasted! Walter smiled to her and she nodded continuing to eat her food.

It wasn't long before they'd both finished their dinners and waiter came with a desserts menu. "You want to order dessert" he asked. Paige nodded and smiled to him once more. She ordered a butter cream chocolate cheese cake to share. It was amazing, Paige ate her share quickly.

She was about to take a bit from Walter's portion but she stopped herself. Walter who had noticed Paige's actions gestured her, "Would you like the rest?" she nodded politely and ate the rest of the cake. The waiter came once more with the bill. Walter handed the waiter some cash and said "Keep the change," with a smile on his face. He stood up with Paige and handed over her jacket. She draped her jacket over her shoulders and they interlocked arms as headed back to her car. "Would you like to go back to your apartment now?" Walter asked his voice fading away as if he dreaded asking her.

"Yes please." Paige replied. Walter sat down and drove Paige home and as much as he dreaded it the night was over. He parked her car and then opened his door. Walter stood up and walked over to open her door. She stood up and lead Walter through the parking lot. She opened a door, climbed a set of stairs, headed down a hallway and turned her key in the door. She turned to face him and mouthed "Thank you." He smiled to her. He let his lips brush against her cheek. It was as if an electric shock had hit him and he felt so perfect. Paige blushed, leaning towards him, but he turned his head "Walt..." Paige said, she sounded as if she'd been injured

"Paige...I-I-'ve n-never"

"Are you telling me the genius Walter O'Brien has never kissed a girl?" She asked coyly, blushing

"Essentially yes but..." He was stopped by Paige's lips meeting his. They were soft and gentle and he kissed her back wanting more. Eventually she pulled away, "Isn't so hard is it?"

"Only with you Paige." he replied, placing his hand to cup her cheek and kissing her again.


End file.
